1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to retain the connection of two extension cords. The device reduces the chance that the male connection of one cord will be pulled loose from the female connection of another cord and disrupt the flow of electricity. It also allows the male and female connections of the same cord to be mated together in a secure manner to facilitate storage, transportation and security.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction worker and the Do-it-yourselfer share a common problem. As time passes and they are deeply engrossed in the job, the need to move their tool a little further arises and all-of-the-sudden there is no longer any power to the tool. The extension cords that were being utilized have separated at their connections. Various devices have been devised to try to reduce this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,638 to J. J. Darrey on Sep. 28, 1971 for an Extension Cord Coupling Clamp describes a clamp assembly having two spring-loaded clamps connected by a threaded length adjuster rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,738 to H. B. Tillotson on May 27, 1980 for an Electrical Connector Retaining device shows a retaining bail positioned on the male end of a cord that clamps over a resilient locking sleeve positioned near the female end of a cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,626 to P. S. Barton on Apr. 17, 1990 for a Cord Plug Coupling describes a device for holding the male and female ends of two cords together utilizing a hook and loop fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,634 to M. J. Chiarolanzio on Dec. 3, 1991 for a Snap Lock Extension Cord and Power Tool Connector shows a specially constructed male and female cord end with the male end having a locking finger that interfaces with a locking port of the female end.
The present invention is adjustable and is designed to fit any combination of electrical plug connectors and equipment cords. It is simple to place on the cords and easy to adjust to the correct length to accommodate existing connector configurations.